Una chispa en el vacío
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Quizá no puedas irte. No, eso no es correcto. Puedes irte. Elaine no puede. [Regalo navideño para Yeid Master]


El mundo y los personajes de _Nanatsu no taizai_ no me pertenecen.

Para Yeid Master.

* * *

 **Una chispa en el vacío.**

No pensaste que encontrarías a alguien más solitario de lo que eres hasta que llegaste a lo más profundo de ese bosque viviente y la encontraste a ella. La doncella santa que protege la fuente de la juventud es tan distinta a la imagen que pintaron en tu mente antes de llegar que te ríes cada vez que el pensamiento se te aparece, cada vez que la idea se cruza por tu mente la historia del ejército que ella erradicó. Hay un ápice de realidad en las palabras, claro que lo hay, pero no lo puedes encontrar al mirar la figura pequeña que duerme profundamente a tu lado. Y quizá por eso Elaine resuena con tu alma, en lo más profundo, y lo siguiente que sabes es que no puedes irte sin robarle. No puede ser la fuente pero quizá podría ser una sonrisa, una mirada sorprendida, un grito de sorpresa, una expresión incrédula. Algo que sea de ella y solo de ella, algo que puedas llevarte contigo sin hacerle daño.

Tal vez lo quieras todo.

Quizá no puedas irte. No, eso no es correcto. _Puedes_ irte. Elaine no puede.

Pero tal vez quieras quedarte.

Un poco más, al menos. Llevas apenas un par de días en ese lugar.

Todavía hay tiempo. Todavía hay mucho que contarle, muchas cosas que _mostrarle_.

Y es que… ¿te habían mirado _así_ alguna vez? Con los ojos llenos de curiosidad y el más absoluto interés, casi como si fueras el centro del universo. Incluso en esos momentos que sentías la mirada de ella como un peso contra la piel y _sabías_ que estaba viendo tu alma porque no creía, no _podía_ creer, que simplemente estuvieras ahí por _estar_. Y sin embargo, aún en esos instantes, Elaine todavía te miraba como si fueras… como si fueras algo _bueno_.

Duele tanto como revitaliza, ese pensamiento.

Y Elaine es divertida para tener cerca. Con la mirada dorada llena de la curiosidad infantil que ella niega tener. Con berrinches y las mejillas enrojecidas por algo que ella sola puede entender. Con un hermano que la dejó demasiado sola y un corazón preocupado por todo un bosque al que no puede dejar pero lleno de espinas que crecieron para defenderla del mundo. Por setecientos años, esperando. ¿Qué tan fuerte se tiene que ser para esperar por algo incierto? Es una misión que dejó huellas en sus hombros frágiles pero que no la quebró todavía.

Ella te pregunta por lo que no puede alcanzar de un mundo que desconoce demasiado para tener tantos años y que le parece fascinante y extraño y _cruel_ al mismo tiempo. Con los años abriéndose delante de sus ojos y escurriéndose entre sus dedos de tal forma que no le dejan ninguna marca, todo le parece _atemporal._ Todo le parece irrelevante y lejano.

Y solo puedes pensar en lo triste, en lo gris, en lo aburrida que es esa vida. En lo mucho que quieres llenar el vacío.

Puedes escuchar la conversación que tuvieron más temprano y es como un bucle del que no puedes escapar.

—¿Me dices que nunca estuviste en un festival?

—Las hadas no…

—¡Entonces te daré el mejor festival que puedas imaginar!

Elaine te había preguntado muchos _por qués_ y quieres darles respuestas.

Te gusta hablar con ella, te gusta que te escuche y… su compañía es una chispa en el espacio vacío que conoces.

En la oscuridad tímidas luces se multiplican en el aire, como si te hubiesen escuchado. Nimias luces con alas que te dejan ver y que ahora parecen una promesa para el mañana. Te levantas, energizado. Hay mucho por hacer.

—El mejor festival que puedas imaginar —tarareas el final del pensamiento.

Puede que sea el primero de muchos, pero no te atreves a pensarlo. Les han quitado cosas antes, a los dos.

No te quitarán el tiempo con Elaine. Harás que valga la pena cada segundo.

* * *

 **N/A:** No conocía Nanatsu no taizai hasta hace unas semanas (¡gracias por presentármelo!). Leí el manga primero, luego vi la ova, y realmente me gustó muchísimo la historia de esta pareja. Lamento mucho el muy posible OoC.

 _Yeid_ , claramente no pude apegarme a la idea original que me diste pero cuando escribí esto no pude corregirlo sin que quedase mal. Al final pensé que lo mejor era dejarlo así y esperar que de todas formas te guste. ¡Muy feliz Navidad!


End file.
